Planewalker (Jombraa)
"I will walk this world and bring fear to my enemies" A mysterious and temperamental courier tasked with traversing the space between realms in order to hunt down transdimensional trespassers. Strategy *When activating radial blast(first skill), you must tap the skill again before the timer runs out to mark and damage enemies. However, because the skill is charging when not activating, it is better to release the skill when charged as possible. This is because the more charged the skill is the more damage out-put, and you want it to suffice for the massive amounts of health it takes to activate. *Watch out when you're activating Eye of the Beholder, Jombraa is still vulnerable to crowd control and will stop casting Eye of the Beholder when stunned or petrified as it a channeled skill. *Charge in with Ocular Torment and activate Radial Blast. When enemies have been tagged, either follow up with Eye of Beholder or Deadly Gaze. This can be used both to harass/poke and to initiate a fight. *Jombraa has both great lane sustain and lane presence due to his AoE and Ocular Torment which gives HP regen. His AoE also means he can jungle effectively. *Remember that Jombraa's skills cost hp(health), so don't run/chase or even initiate a fight with low health unless you have your team mate with you or a low cool down on ocular torment, as this will heal you *Make sure you buy some healing spice when you have spare gold as this will help you continue in battle for a longer period of time without retreating For more information check out Chrisp's awesome yet very detailed guide: http://heroesoforderandchaosforum.com/showthread.php?tid=7315 Starter Items Level 1; 1000 : Defensive/Support Magical/Burst Damage Level 15; 10,000 : Speed/Defence +460 Magical/Physical Defense Magical;Physical/Magical Defense +30 Tablets and Inscriptions Jombraa is best known for his survivability and can take a lot of damage yet still be able to carry on in battle without retreating or running away. That is why most of his tablets are blue, but he can also be a bruiser which is why he can use red tablets: because he can do a significant amount of damage and still be an asset to his team. Talent Trees Skill Set If you decide to jungle during the beginning of the game, rather than initiate a fight, it is better to start with radiant blast since the damage output is greater and so is the accuracy. Then once you have unlocked all three skills the best option is to max Ocular Torment at Level 7 as this is the skill that you rely heavily on, not to just escape but to maneuver around the map also. Then once you reach Level 8 the best option is to max out Radiant Blast, as this is the key skill you need to activate your skill combos/stuns. It is better to max a skill to Level 4 rather than leveling them equally because the cooldown decreases and the damage/range/buff/duration increases also. Skills Radial blast example.png|Radial Blast Deadly gaze example.png|Deadly Gaze Ocular torment example.png|Ocular Torment Eye of the beholder example.png|Eye of the Beholder Radial Blast Jombraa channels his energy into his magical eye, then releases it in a sudden burst, slamming those around him with Magical Damage and tagging them. Note: Range and damage of this skill increase during charging: if it is not released before it is fully charged, the skill will enter a cooldown state. Cost: 232/232/232/232 HP Damage: 70/105/140/175 + Magical Attack Cooldown: 8/8/8/8 seconds Deadly Gaze Jombraa shoots a deadly beam from his magical eye, damaging targets infront of him. Additional Effect: Slows down targets' movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds, targets tagged by Jombraa will be immediately stunned for 2 seconds. Cost: 65/105/145/185 HP Damage: 75/125175/225 + Magical Attack Cooldown: 13/13/13/13 Ocular Torment Jombraa's eye grows painful and horrific visions appear before him. He enters a aggressive and dangerous state. Passive: Increases leech HP by 1/3/5/7% and increases HP regeneration by 1/3/5/7 Active: Increases movement speed by 30% and increases max HP by 100/175/250/325 + Magical Attack** for 5 seconds **bonus on max HP. So if Jombraa's Magical Attack was 125, a bonus 125 HP will be added when using Ocular Torment. Eye of the Beholder Jombraa concentrates magical power into his eye, dragging nearby enemies into the center of his eye. Duration: 5 seconds Additional effects: Tagged enemies are stunned immediately when this skill hits them. Cost: 154/154/154 HP Damage: 60/90/120 per second with extra Damage dealt to targets near the center of Jombraa's eye. Cooldown: 70/70/70 seconds Base Stats Skins Category:Hero Category:Guardian Category:Jungler